warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Hope/Chapter 11
Chapter description :Jayfeather sits in the medicine den as his Clanmates share tongues around him. He overhears Brambleclaw commuting with his Clanmates about the scents along the border. Brambleclaw assumes that rogues were along the borders, but Firestar quickly counters his point saying Spiderleg had found Clan scent along the border. Sandstorm wearily asks if other Clans had plans on a group attack on ThunderClan. Firestar continues to dismiss their questions and ideas. Graystripe inquires that maybe an attack is something to be prepared for. Firestar agrees and asks his deputy to organize as many patrols as possible. In disbelief, Brambleclaw asks why he would want the Clan suspicious of a probable attack, to which Firestar replies saying the Clan should know if danger would be heading it's way. :Jayfeather's mind wanders and sweeps the feelings of the entire Clan. He felt each wince of Lionblaze's pain as he took a bite of the mouse he was eating. Jayfeather shook away the irritating thoughts and remembers the reason why his brother had chosen to get hurt. :Briarlight hoists herself into her nest, Jayfeather following behind. He asks her why she felt so tired and Briarlight responds saying Millie and Whitewing had been practicing hanging her on a low branch for as long as she could. Impressed, Jayfeather replies that she could manage to haul herself up with some more practice. Jayfeather checks up on her muscles and temperature to check if she is okay. Briarlight questions the medicine cat asking if he is doing okay. Jayfeather lies and dismisses it saying he is tired. Briarlight stares at him for a while and finally goes to sleep, as well as Jayfeather. :Jayfeather appears in the Dark Forest in his visions. He begins listing remedies in his thoughts to block out the taunts the dark cats whisper to him. Mapleshade, Hawkfrost, and Tigerstar continue to jibe him until Jayfeather could only thing about his herbs stacked neatly and dozes into proper sleep. :The blind medicine cat opens his eyes again and realizes he is in a dream of ThunderClan camp. He smells Birchfall and Spiderleg's faint scents along the bushes from a former patrol. He calls out for Dovewing as he senses her between vegetation, Lionblaze following behind the gray she-cat. The two question why and how they are outside of their nests and Jayfeather answers saying they are sharing a dream. He notices a hole beginning to shift in the ground and believes the three should start heading toward it. Dovewing quickly agrees and walks into the tunnel before Jayfeather and Lionblaze. Lionblaze looks at his brother, confused as why he could see. Jayfeather explains that he has the power to see in dreams. :Jayfeather leads Dovewing and Lionblaze into the tunnel, feeling the freezing stone and jagged walls guide his way. He searches his brother's mind, which are filled with battles and bloodshed and Jayfeather reassures him there are no more WindClan cats. Dovewing's ears prick as the sound of rushing water ripples through the tunnels. Lionblaze pushes past Jayfeather as he recalls where they are. They enter a wide cavern, moonlight peeking through a hole peering above them. A voice echos in the cavern that puts the three cats on edge. :The moon began forming a cat with pale, wrinkly skin and blind, bulging, eyes. Jayfeather tells Dovewing the cat they are encountering's name is Rock. Anger begins to swell inside of Jayfeather, as the last time he had seen the ancient cat, he had told him to let Flametail drown. Rock tells Jayfeather that he couldn't risking him taking his own life to change another cat's destiny. Dovewing and Lionblaze tremble upon the presence of Rock, asking Jayfeather if he was StarClan. Rock's voice booms, claiming he was from a home much before StarClan. Dovewing and Lionblaze continued asking questions about the ugly cat and Rock dismisses their questions saying he summoned them not to ask questions like kits. Jayfeather inquires about Rock being able to power over other cats' dreams. Rock blames the three cats for being born; Jayfeather replies they never asked to be born. Rock spat back that weather they wanted to or not, they were, and now they have to fulfill a prophecy that has given power to cats who should have faded a long time ago. Rock's remarks to the Clan's heritage anger Jayfeather. Rock continues to scold the memories the Clan cats continue to hold, even about cats who do not deserve to be remembered. Dovewing walks up to the ancient cat and asks if he wants to fade away and be forgotten, to which he quietly agrees. :Rock further explains the remembrance of their heritage that once made them strong will become their greatest threat. Rock tells them they were their last hope along with the fourth cat they still have yet to find. Jayfeather proclaims they still are a piece of hope they have. Rock stares down at the medicine cat asking why they all have given up before the battle has reached the floor. Jayfeather confesses that the Tribe of Endless Hunting told them they weren't enough, and that a fourth cat is required to complete the prophecy. Rock questions if they had found the fourth cat, and as soon as Jayfeather speaks, the old, wrinkly cat cuts him off, telling him there is no time for tricks and games, that the fourth cat is the Clan's last hope. :Jayfeather notices eyes blinking from below Rock, and that they are not StarClan cats either. He picks up a familiar scent: Half Moon. As Half Moon emerges from the shadows, as well as a very large shape behind her. The badger laid near Half Moon. Dovewing asks her Clanmate if the badger whom had emerged was the same Midnight she had heard of in nursery stories, to which Jayfeather nods. He tells Lionblaze and Dovewing the cats they are encountering are ancient cats. He notices Broken Shadow and Owl Feather along other cats he couldn't recognize appearing from the darkness. :Midnight is the first to speak. She fixes her eyes on Dovewing and lets the cat know that her heart knows who is trustworthy and who is not. She focuses on Lionblaze and tells him to choose a path and follow it instead of waiting for a path to leap into his paws. Once Midnight reaches Jayfeather, she spooks him with her gaze. Midnight speaks to the blind cat telling him that he has been given the power of sight when those who close their eyes can't see, but that he should look inside of himself and discover his own strength. Jayfeather demands that they stop talking in riddles and tell them how to save the Clans, or tell them who the fourth cat is. Rock denies revealing these things to him as they would make him weaker for the battle. :Jayfeather notices a piece of debris fall from the ceiling of the cavern. He quickly leaps toward the two identical branches and realizes its his stick that was broken. He recalls the deaths and lives that had been recorded on the piece of wood. Rock hisses down his neck that all the brave warriors on that stick took their chance to prove they are worthy to find the light and some cats did not make it. Broken Shadow flinches as the implication of her son was mentioned. :The ancient cats begins telling Jayfeather that they have waited countless moons for him and the prophecy to be fulfilled. Jayfeather glances up at Half Moon begging him not to abandon them. As Jayfeather backs away into his brother's pelt, the echo of every cat begging them not to abandon the ancient cats ring in the cave. Rock taunts him, asking him if he would let them all die for a second time. Jayfeather looks down at the water. He notices that the black water he was once standing in has turn red with blood. Jayfeather trembles and shakes until he is awake again. He can hear Rock wailing in his ear to find the fourth cat. Characters Major *Rock }} Minor *Sandstorm *Graystripe *Firestar *Briarlight *Mapleshade *Hawkfrost *Tigerstar *Dovewing *Lionblaze *Half Moon }} Mentioned *Spiderleg *Flametail *Midnight *Broken Shadow *Owl Feather *Fallen Leaves }} Notes and references Category:The Last Hope Category:Chapter subpages Category:Omen of the Stars arc